


Christmukkah With the Family and Some Memory Confusion

by VenomQuill



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Relativity Falls, Fiddleford is probably the only one to call Dipper "Dr. Pines", Gen, Grauntie Mabel, Grunkle Dipper - Freeform, Hanukkah-Christmas because the Pines are mixed religion, Memory Loss, Regaining memory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenomQuill/pseuds/VenomQuill
Summary: It's Christmukkah (Mabel's word for Christmas and Hannukkah put together) and people are gathered inside. While the kids play nicely, Grunkle Dipper and Grauntie Mabel cook up some hot cocoa to go with imminent story-time. Everything from the horrifying events a few months prior have been restored. Rather, that's what they imagined. One thing hasn't been quite restored, yet.(Find it on Deviant Art here: http://fav.me/dbffr4u)





	Christmukkah With the Family and Some Memory Confusion

Snow rode the wind that blew through the Valley. Gravity Falls stood heavy under the chilly onslaught. The Shack, still reaping the benefits of being rebuilt by the entire town, stood tall and hard against the light snowstorm. A large Christmas tree, alight in bright colors and shadowing a large amount of presents, stood to one side of the living room. Stanley, Stanford, and Fiddleford sat around the table, chattering on over the game of cards in front of them. Gompers bounced about the living room, his hooves hardly touching the ground as he “played” with Waddles, who slept near the T-Rex skull.

Grunkle Dipper stopped by the table as he’d just walked in from the kitchen. “Kids? Have you seen Mabel?”

The boys looked up from their card game. Fiddleford shook his head. “No, sir.”

“Nope,” Stanley agreed.

“Is something wrong?” Stanford prompted.

“I hope not,” Grunkle Dipper replied. “I hope I’m just being paranoid. I left Mabel at the kitchen table so that I could use the restroom. When I came back she wasn’t there. God, I’m stupid! She’s still in recovery!”

Stanford jumped down. “We’ll help you find her.”

“I’ll check the backyard,” Stanley offered and ran off.

“I’ll look upstairs.” Stanford ran up the stairs.

“Ah’ll check out front.” Fiddleford left through the door closest.

Grunkle Dipper sighed and kept walking around the house. “Marbles? Do you hear me? Are you here?”

Fiddleford stopped. Ahead of him, he saw Grauntie Mabel by the car. She grumbled to herself as she attempted to open it. “Mrs. Pines?”

Grauntie Mabel jumped and turned to him. She sighed and smile. “Hey, there, kid! What are you doing out here? It’s freezing!” When she noticed he had no coat on, as the three of them had been inside in the heat, she gasped. “Oh, you poor thing! I think I have a sweater in here somewhere.” She opened the backseat and looked about.

Fiddleford put a hand on her shoulder. “Mrs. Pines, I’m okay. Let’s go back inside.”

“Hmm?” Grauntie Mabel, stood up. A sweater a bit too big for Fiddleford was clutched in her hand. “You can call me Mae, Sweet-heart. I’m sorry, but I need to go soon. But here!” She held out the baby blue sweater with a goldfish on it.

“Thank you, Mae.” Fiddleford managed to put on the sweater without much fuss. The sleeves overlapped his hands and the bottom reached a few inches shy of his knees.

“Where are your parents?” Grauntie Mabel prompted and put her hands on her knees.

“They’re at home, a few minutes away. But I’m staying with my friends right now,” Fiddleford informed her. “How old are you? I’m thirteen.”

“Twenty-five. Why? Did someone ask for me?” Grauntie Mabel’s smile wavered, but somehow stayed with her.

Fiddleford nodded. “Yeah. Dr. Pine- Er, Mason is looking for you.”

“Dipper?” Grauntie Mabel prompted. She sighed and stood up straight. “That’s not funny, kid. Dipper hasn’t talked to me in seven years. I don’t expect he plans to anytime soon, anyway.”

Fiddleford took her by the wrist. “Can you at least help me home? I… it’s really cold out, like you said.”

Grauntie Mabel’s gaze softened. “Of course. Where do you live?”

Fiddleford pointed to the Mystery Shack. Grunkle Dipper walked out of the house just then.

“Marbles? Oh you found her!” Grunkle Dipper sighed and strode over to them. “Thank you, Fiddleford.”

“Dipper?” Grauntie Mabel stared at him. “Y… you’re here? Why? Wh- why do you look so old?”

“Do you know where you are?” Grunkle Dipper prompted. Fiddleford let go of her.

“Minnesota,” she answered simply. Grunkle Dipper shook his head. “Uh… New Jersey? Oregon? We’re in Oregon. By the Mystery Shack. Christmukkah…” She put a hand to her head. “Ugh. I have a headache.”

“Let’s get you inside.” Grunkle Dipper took her by the hand and walked her inside. Fiddleford followed in her shadow.

**Author's Note:**

> Where Grauntie Mabel lived half her life outside and Grunkle Dipper was a bundle of nerves. Also the concept where Stan/Mabel relive a few memories when restoring them. This memory is from Minnesota, when she's doing well selling sweaters, scarves, and mittens. Just a few months later, at twenty-six, she gets married and had a kiddo of her own. Well, then she gets pulled to reality and remembers how she lost custody of the baby girl, lived for thirty years in that old Shack trying to bring her brother back, and finally getting attacked anywhere she goes for a few weeks before living through the apocalypse. She needs some serious party chocolate after that.


End file.
